Bon appetit
by Mikkuni
Summary: He was everything to her. her salvation and her destruction so maybe dying by his hands wasn't so bad. Vampire AU.
1. Starving

A/N: Vampire AU anyone?

 **One-shot**

.

.

* * *

 **吸血鬼**

 **..**

 **.**

He was _everything_ to her.

 **The** light

The **dark**

Her salvation and _destruction_.

The monster that stole her heart and selfishly kept it to himself.

So it won't matter if she's going to die by his hands, as long as it made him happy; she would readily give up everything in her possession.

Even her life.

.

.

A shiver ran through her as she felt him nuzzle her neck with his nose. They were all alone in an empty classroom and based from the swirling tomoes in his eyes; he wasn't himself.

"You smell amazing"

The tight grip he had on her hip didn't bother her, _No_ ; it only encouraged her to Buck against the cold feel of his body on top of her.

He chuckled as his hungry eyes raked all over her; starting from her shoes to the tip of her pretty little pink head.

An impatient growl ripped out of his throat when he felt her claw at his shirt.

Panting, she looked up to him dazedly; eyes hazed with love and insanity.

"I thought you were starving" she whispered faintly in his ears before he settled to put all his weight on her causing both of them to topple over the chairs.

A pained hiss escaped her as she landed roughly on the cold hard floor, her back wedged between his muscular frame and the cutting edges of the books. But all of that was forgotten when pale fingers traced the slope of her neck.

She couldn't stop the whimper she made when she felt those fingers wrap tightly around her neck.

She felt him shift on top of her, he wedged his knees between her legs as he pressed his torso to her bloody chest.

He was burying his face in the crook her of neck, so painfully close to her jugular when his head suddenly snapped up to have his eyes meet her own.

Surprised, she was stunned to find him staring guiltily up to her.

"I'm sorry " he croaked out as she saw his eyes flicker back to the life; his face and warmth starting to resemble a human, _so much_ that she thought he was able to get a hold of his senses and was fighting back the insatiable monster within him from taking total control.

But a second later, his eyes dimmed again; back to the pitiless void of scarlet red that only reflected back ravenous hunger.

A husky chuckle escaped his lips as he burrowed his head back to her neck, licking the pale skin that littered around the area.

He glanced up to her one last time, his eyes shining with mischief as he smirked at her to reveal his fangs while she took the opportunity to survey his bloody yet unfairly handsome face as he stared back at her through inky black lashes. A weird spell, seemingly casted on her as she felt her heart pound with every breath she took.

When she blinked, the connection was broken and he roughly hoisted her pale slender neck close to his open mouth.

"Bon Appetite"

He bit hard and let her warm blood envelope his senses.

She is positively _delicious_.

Sweet yet tangy; the taste addicting like a drug as it went right through him.

Her sinfully beautiful face peered right at him as she panted for air before her mossy green eyes misted with unshed tears as he played with the short strands of her pink hair.

With a groan, he briefly ripped himself away from her delectable neck to survey the bloody little mess he made on her collarbones.

With a roguish chuckle he dipped his head once again to the base of her neck to ghost his lips over a tender patch of skin invoking a chocked out gasp from the bewitching little thing under him, he froze from his descent as lust ran through him with a violent shudder.

Her scent was driving him mad.

 **Fuck** , it only encouraged him to sink his fangs deeper, to suck harder; to the point that he could feel her writhing in pain under him.

But despite the pain, despite the fact that her light headlessness is telling her that he is drinking far too much, she doesn't stop him, doesn't struggle or cry out because she loves him so much; to the point it was even considered obsession.

A painfully bloody cough ripped right through her throat as she realized he had crushed her neck with the force he was biting with.

Blood flowed right through her lips as she felt if cover her chin. She fought to keep her eyes open as she stared down to man feasting upon her neck.

Lovingly she put an encouragingly gentle hand on his hair as she felt her vision dim and soon everything went cold.

So, _so cold_.

Minutes later, as rationality tugged him up like a whip, a feeling of total utter despair would wreak havoc upon him; the panic and anger would mix within him deep enough to wrangle a pained hiss from the shivering teen.

Crazed vermilion eyes would swirl back into coal-black as dread settled into his stomach like a sinking stone when he realized that he is holding nothing but a lifeless corpse.

.

.

* * *

\\(' = ' )/

吸血鬼 - means vampire in japanese.


	2. Denial

A/N: Procrastinating at its finest. You ever feel the pain of procrastinating ? like you have so much to do but you don't want to do anything so you procrastinate but its actually able to mentally hurt you? Life

.

* * *

.

 **Refusing Red**

.

.

Red is something Sasuke is accustomed to surrounding him.

He lived in red, saw in red and fed on red; the color was synonymous with his whole existence as an undead; however he wasn't used to seeing this much red on _her_.

Pretty pink tendrils of hair brushed his shoulders as he scrutinized the sleeping girl pressed against him.

Sakura laid limp next to him as her mouth parts to take a deep breath, ( _is what he tells himself_ ) and he furrows his eyebrows when she doesn't respond to his voice; when she doesn't move after his prying he lets her sleep. She must be tired after all the blood she lost.

He gently moves back against the table behind him as he rest both him and the slumbering girl against it; with enough care that even surprises him, he cradles Sakura head as he tucks her form in his lap making her head nuzzle his neck affectionately… _lies lies lies lies_ ….

"I'm sorry I went overboard", he whispered ever so softly into her hair as he holds her tight. A shudder passes through him and suddenly a fleeting sensation settles in his stomach, _He was forgetting something_. Something warm and sticky presses against his arm so he ever-so slowly brushes her hair to the side as he inspects the wound on her neck.

.

Without warning; a prickle of something eases into his chest, a throbbing pain clawing at his head as his throat went dry.

It takes an awful lot like fear.

The blood hasn't stopped flowing.

.

Suddenly he feels the warm liquid seeping into his clothes; feels the red puddle forming below him and that Sakura was colder than normal. Confusion settles in his chest as he tries in vain to stop the blood, something was _wrong, wrong, wrong_

There was too much blood, far too much; how could such a small girl have so much blood; the color makes him sick, the tang in his mouth tastes like bile; _no no no no nononon_.

He wounds an arm around her as he shakes her awake, the joke wasn't funny anymore. She needs to wake up. Open her eyes and tell him she's alright; that he wasn't the monster he believed he was.

But she isn't waking up. _Why wasn't she waking up?_

He shakes her harder but Sakura still hasn't opened her eyes; everything was hazy, doubt clouds his mind, his vision dimmed to red, his pulse quickened, he-

Every instinct is screaming at him to flee, to bury himself in his bed and pretend this is just another terrible dream but the hope that he is wrong roots him to the spot.

Sasuke grips her shoulder tightly as he sees the steady flow of blood coming from her neck; senses the huge, dark, terrible truth taking shape in front of him. But he can understand it yet; refuses to acknowledge it, so he looms above her, waiting for a sign as he gives her another firm shake.

Sakura leans into his touch gently and he releases the breath he was holding, tension leaves him as his eyes flicker back to black; relieved he lets go of her shoulders. Of course she was only sleeping; _really really really really?_

She is tired and is taking a short nap, she always does when he feeds on her. A small smile graces his lips as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead as he ceases his shaking; he wouldn't want to wake her would he?

"Shh, shh" Sasuke coos as he brings down her hair to cover her bloodied neck as he lets her sleep; _denial, denial, denial._

Sakura stays silent and Sasuke is grateful for it; He feels a bit tired himself. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before falling into slumber.

.

The puddle of blood below them continues to grow bigger by the minute but he ignores it. _Sakura is fine, she's just sleeping._

The voices inside his head screams otherwise but he doesn't concede to it.

.

.

.

* * *

Anyone willing to do a movie review for me? \\(-_-)7

.

,


End file.
